


The Crimson Knight's Ballad

by The_Fallen_Human



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Canon Divergence, Deciding to be dad, Gen, Lucifenia, Mention of Character Death, Mention of fratricide, War, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Human/pseuds/The_Fallen_Human
Summary: I don't really have a summary. Maybe I'll have a summary later.





	1. Chapter 1

When the girl who became his daughter came into his life, Leonhart Avadonia only saw a potential hostage. He was a killer and he figured that's all he would ever be. Leon didn't know how things would change, the gears of fate turned and churned. He grew to care for the girl despite his original intentions. But he didn't dare show it. If he acknowledged it and showed it, that would be used against him. Still, Leonhart silently worried about Germaine while he was away, and hoped she wouldn't get into too much trouble at home while he was gone. He wasn't sure if she remembered her true parents, but it seemed unlikely, seeing how young she was at the time he slaughtered them. Even if she did, Germaine still treated him as her father which secretly brought a smile to his face when she looked away or when he was alone. 

 

Before Leonhart knew it, five years had passed. No one had come after Germaine or anything of the sort. Because of that, maybe he could start treating her more like a daughter like he wanted to. Leonhart decided he would take her out for a walk and let her play outside, normal kid things, it wasn't healthy to keep her inside all the time. They were on the way to a nice clearing near where they currently lived. It was safe enough. Or so Leonhart believed. On the way out to the clearing, they were approached by some hooded figures who had come out of nowhere.

 

"Hand over the girl quietly." One of the hooded figures demanded, the voice belonged to an old woman in black robes.

 

Leonhart froze. The hooded strangers would probably kill her if he handed her over. But that was her original purpose: to be a hostage, to be bartered off at a moments notice without second thoughts on his part. That wasn't the case anymore, he had let himself care. Leonhart cursed himself for letting himself care and grow attached to the child. He knew better, he knew this would happen someday. He blinked as the sound of movement snapped him out of his thoughts. Germaine had stepped in front of him, holding her makeshift sword. She might have said something, but Leonhart didn't quite catch it as he was still half entrenched in his thoughts. Leonhart narrowed his eyes and drew his sword. He has made up his mind. 

 

In the end, the hooded spies lay dead, though the old woman had escaped. He would need to move Germaine somewhere safer, in case the old lady came back with reinforcements.


	2. A Letter to a Silver Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter and an introduction to Mariam's character. Not necessarily in that order.  
> This is some of the major canon divergence and why I have the tag on this work.

In his homeland, he was a villain. He killed his own brother and deserted his country. He killed those from his homeland without second thought, including members of the Beelzenian Royal Family. All because of a childish crush. Queen Anne would never love him back, and his brother's death was ultimately for nothing. This fact would haunt him for the rest of his life. His armor was stained crimson with the blood of his brother and other innocents. Nothing could ever wash that away. He was a monster who was covered from head to toe in the blood of innocents. Nothing would ever change that fact. 

 

Leonhart decided he didn't deserve love because of that. But fate had other plans in mind, as it always does. 

\------

She was a killer like him but her style was different than his. Her approach was quiet and elegant. Her fighting style was also different from his, it was graceful especially compared to his brute style of fighting. She was an assassin, saboteur and fighter. Like him, she was a traitor but instead of Beelzenia, her country was Asmodean. He admired her from afar, he didn't want to admit his admiration of the silver haired woman who he worked with. Was it jealousy of her skill or something else? She was often his companion many times. She was familiar to him, a close friend. 

 

She was the former general of the Silver Sparrow Unit, she had obtained the rank at the age of nine. 

 

Her name was Mariam.  
\--------

 

_The first time we formally met was our first mission together. I hardly remember what the mission was. I think it was along the lines of 'I distract with my small group of troops while you go behind the lines and sabotage the enemy.' We didn't talk much outside of introductions and discussion of plans. Though, I felt like I had seen your face before... I'm still not sure where I had seen you before. But I suppose that would a question I'll never know the answer to, but I'm perfectly fine with that. A lot of things happen in war and I'm thankful the twists and turns brought our paths together. Your quiet demeanor gave off the air of shyness at first observation, and most wouldn't attempt to make other notes of your demeanor. Despite my headstrong nature, I was observant to an extent...I suppose most soldiers must be. But your quiet behavior wasn't shyness, it was that of observance and patience.... Introvertedness? I believe that might be the word, such descriptions are not my strong suit._

_As our missions together increased, so did our relationship. We began to talk more and gradually spent more time together. We became friends. I wonder if our friendship was made easier by the fact we were both killers? Even still, I figured even a monster who killed his own brother deserved some sort of companionship. Your feelings for me had grown past that of friendship though. I'm not sure if you thought I wouldn't notice or if you wanted me to notice, I'm awful at trying to read your intentions. The looks you would give me when you thought I wasn't looking or the unusually high amount of concern you would show me compared to others to name a few instances. The fact I couldn't determine your intentions is funny, despite our familiarity with one another. Whatever your intentions were, my own feelings for you have also grown._

_I wish I could tell you these things with my voice instead of relying on pen and parchment. I spent ages looking for words to describe my feelings and then I had to write it down carefully so it would be legible._

_What I am trying to convey to you in writing here is that I love you Mariam. I find myself in love with you despite the fact I don't deserve to experience love. I hope this letter has enough to convince you of this, I hope my choice of words is adequate. Even if you aren't convinced or doubt that I wrote this, that's fine too. I'll accept that humbly._

_Leonhart Avadonia_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this.


End file.
